


Love Like You

by mintslove



Series: drabbles  for Jihyun and Mc [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I go in depth with Vs thoughts of MC, I think i’ll write more chapters because I really love v and mc relationship in the story, Jihyun Kim Centric, Mc and V soft moments, Mentions of elixir, Mom Vanderwood (Mystic Messenger), V Centric, angst but kinda a happy ending, im not even religious but v is and I think it bring him comfort, mc and v pray together, sorry I dont have a beta reader, spoilers for Vs route, takes place during the cabin, talks of Vs childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintslove/pseuds/mintslove
Summary: V truly can’t help but wonder what he’s done to deserve her.
Relationships: V - Relationship, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character
Series: drabbles  for Jihyun and Mc [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Love Like You

V eyes open slowly his head still slightly throbbing the effects of the elixir still on him. As he opened his eyes he realized who he was beside a sleeping form of MC. His heart ached and she must have fallen asleep beside him while watching over him. She looked so peaceful. He felt relief at the idea that he at least knew she was safe. Far enough from mint eye to be untouched. Grateful for that one small fact.  
He reflects on how she truly is everything he’s not. It’s one of the first things he’d noticed about her. How sure of herself she was. She was confident in herself a full light of courage so sure in her own choices in a way V had never quite possessed; his hand reached forward to brush the brown hair out of her face so he could see her more clearly even though his vision was becoming progressively more blurred and the darkness of the cabin was no help to him at all. An ugly amount of guilt carved through him retracting his hand away from her. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles out to her as if she’s awake to hear him. His feelings for her were confusing; they were too deep to be considered just liking. V even as a child was never much for crushes. All he wanted was her ever growing bright light to not turn away from him.  
Yes that’s what he wanted her soft smiles made him nearly desperate yet it felt so natural to pull away from her. To retract himself from her fully to protect her in that small way. V watched her again the dim light of the moon glowing on her face. He watched her and he shut his eyes in prayer. He prayed for the RFA, For Jumin, Jaehee, and Zen. For Saeran and Saeyoung and for Rika she was always in his prayers he’d always would pray for her to find happiness and peace and lastly he prayed for MC for her to continue to be safe. 

“V?” Her tired voice broke through the silence and through his prayer. “You’re crying.” V opened his eyes and tears fell softly down his cheeks. “Hm i’m fine please don’t worry I must have woken you i’m sorry.” He hated that she had to worry for him. He couldn’t understand what she saw in him to stay by his side. 

She reached forward wiping the tears from his face. Her hands are warm against his cheek. “What were you doing?” She asks softly,taking his hand in hers he doesn’t pull away. “I was praying.” He answers gently, almost afraid that Saeyoung or Vanderwood would be woken by his voice unsure of the time. He'd caused them enough trouble. “I’ve never been very religious.” She admits sheepishly V watches her as she looks down at their now combined hands. “Though I’d like to pray with you.” V nods as she slowly flutters her eyes to a close.

“Lord, I ask that all of us Rika,Ray and the rest of the members of the RFA find peace. I ask that V finds happiness and peace and his true self in the name of Jesus Amen.”

Something V never considered was praying for himself; he looked back; had he ever really asked for forgiveness for himself? He knew he should never be forgiven.  
Not for his mother or Rika or the twins especially not for Mc who’s been pulled into this mess- his mess. Everything was- he feels her squeeze his hand softly as if to check on him. “Amen.” He whispers out letting out the breath he’d been holding in, she's watching him again worry in her eyes. He wasn’t used to letting people worry for him, it was almost unsettling. She was like an ever glowing light and it scared him- no in fact it terrified him. Terrified that bright light would turn away from him but knowing so deeply she deserved better then him.

He was just about as blank as his puzzle pieces even now too cowardly to fill even those pieces with color. 

Mc made him feel stronger like maybe one day he could. “I wish I could see into that head of yours.” She said quietly V smiles looking up at her as she watches him. “I'd answer any question you had.”  
“Any question?” She said skeptically a mischievous smile rises to her lips. He laughs “Yes, any question.” She knew all of his secrets now somehow he was sure she knew him better than anyone else ever had he’d never let anyone else in before he wanted to let her in.

“Why did you choose the name V?” 

“Uh I didn’t actually Jumin choose it for me I actually never thought it fit me very well.” V was the name he used as a photographer. Jihyun, the name his parents gave him, felt so far away from him now. “I agree I actually think the name Jihyun suits you better.” 

“My mother named me- that’s at least what she wrote in her diary.”

“Her diary?”

V nods “It’s what I left of her there was a fire at my house and almost all of her belongings- all my family’s belongings are gone from that time.”  
“I’m sorry that must have been hard.” She says to him. A wave of guilt flowing through him again. “It was.” He admits and it feels almost as if admitting that small thing takes weight off his shoulders. “Would you like to talk about it? I don't want to pry.”

He talks and he tells her about his mother and father. He tells her everything. He tells her things he hadn’t even realized. They lay beside each other staring up at the dark cabin ceiling.

“Your mother must have loved you quite a lot.”

“Yes she did she love me.” It was strange to say out loud. From childhood to his teenage years he’d never accepted that he’d pushed her away. “I feel as though I've let her down in so many ways.” He admits.

“I don’t agree - it sounds to me like all she’d ever wanted was for you to find yourself- and to find love for yourself for who you truly are and you still have time to do that.”

V turns his head to look at MC. She turns to him and she’s so close all he had to do was reach over and press his lips against her. Temptation rested on her lips. 

“What are you two doing?” V sat up quickly and to find Vanderwood 's arms crossed. “Are you two having an emotional bonding moment or something?”

“Or something.” Mc said sitting up.

“Well I was checking on the patient you two get back to or something.”

He shuts the door.  
Mc just laughs turning to V. “You should get some sleep, you're still hurt.

“Your right.”

“I’ll let you sleep alone, sorry for falling asleep in your bed it was an accident.”

He wants to tell her to stay that he’d slept better beside her then he’d ever slept alone. V often struggled to fall asleep but with her beside him it felt like falling into peace.He pushes whatever courage he has out of him. “If you want- you can stay, I didn’t mind.” 

She smiles “Are you sure?”

“More sure of that then anything.”

She takes her place beside him again facing toward him. He watches her sleeping form until his eyes close again falling asleep beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this made me sad and happy tbh anyway sorry it’s not beta by anyone but I really liked the story I feel like it fit my thoughts on MC and Vs relationship hope you guys enjoy reading it


End file.
